Lloyd Garmadon and the pirates of the 16 realm
by Rainbowling
Summary: A songfic based on the lyrics version of The Theme Of Davy Jones.


You either die as a **hero**

Or you live long enough

To see yourself

Become the **villain**

* * *

**This is a songfic based on the lyrics version of the Theme Of Davy Jones by Fialeja and Man On The Internet.  
**

* * *

Once upon a time in Ninjago there was peace. Peace brought by the Green Ninja and his fellow comrades. But the peace didn't lasted long, because our hero, the Green Ninja become corrupted by his father`s curse brought by the Great Devourer. Now Lloyd Garmadon is evil and with the army of pirates, ghosts, snakes and skeletons he decided to conquer all of the 16 realm and continue where his father failed…

**"Faster! With this speed we are never going to reach the second realm of ninjago!"** shouted Lloyd as the flooding ships are began to speed up because of the good wind between realms. Lloyd wasn't satisfied with everything. He was desperate to reach the second Ninjago realm, because this was the only wall between him and the god's world (which is the reality to us). If he succeed to conquer it he will be able to destroy everything that comes in his way.

"Master, what will we do with the Ninjas? Our man can't put them in the cages! They are fighting too well!" said the Serpentine annoyed and angry.

**"****Then, it seems that I have to do this myself, like everything else!"** by the time these words left the man's tongue he began to walk to the cells where his ex-friends were fighting against their destiny.

"Let us go, you slimy snake!" yelled Kai with fury as he tried to protect his wife, Skylor.

**"****What the fuck is happening here?"** said Lloyd and he's voice caused silence.

"Traitor" said Kai through gritted teeth.

**"****I advise you not to attack me. If you do it, I guarantee that you will regret this choice. I just only hope that you don't blinded by your fury like always. It would be a shame if I had to kill Skylor and make you watch as she dies slowly."** Kai was stunned. He never imagined Lloyd to be this cruel, evil and sadistic.

"Can you even hear your own words Lloyd?"

**"****Yes, I can, though you didn't seem to understand me. Either you join me and fight by my side or continue this foolish game and watch your love die. Which one do you want to choose?" **

"We accept your offer, we are joining you. We will do everything you want…" cut Skylor Kai off in a hopeless voice. She knows the best was if they join him even if it means that they have to become the villains.

**"****Oh, it's good to hear that at least your wife has some brain!**" with this he spun around and walked out saying. **"Kai your first task is to either make the others join us or put them back in their cells. And for Skylor… My men will show her your new home."**

Lloyd walked into his room where he found Elina with Lucas in her arms. At first she was scared of him, but she had no option just to join him. She wanted her Lloyd back, but that person died…

But with time she realised his love for her didn't change, he just become evil. As he hugged her she became relaxed yet again and forgot all her worries and what happened in Heaven, her mother birth realm. Elina was snapped out her thoughts as Lucas started crying. Elina, like always sang a song to her son.

"We arrived Sir!" shouted Morro, Lloyd's right hand. They may had some trouble with each other in the past, but it solved when Lloyd showed him his brilliant plans.

**"****I'm coming in a minute! Make the ship ready for docking!"** and with that Lloyd kissed Elina's and Lucas's forehead. **"I'm really sorry that I can't stay longer, Love. But after I conquer this world I'm going to make up my mistake." **And he smiled, like he wasn't evil at all, like if everything was okay.

"Be safe Lloyd…" said Elina worried, while she held her son more closely to her.

When the ships stopped Lloyd looked down to the small land of the second realm of Ninjago. He knew that there is a chance, that an another version of him is existing here, but even himself couldn't stop him completing his father quest of being the ruler of everything. So he smiled to himself as he put on his hood and jumped out of the ship, landing with a small earthquake, then cleared his throat before speaking to the scared citizens.

**"****Citizens of Ninjago"** started Lloyd and suddenly everyone paid attention to him. **"I came here today to destroy this land. But no one has to die today. If you step out of my way there is place on my ship for everybody. So? What do you want to choose?"** and there was a long moment of silence before and another voice started to speak.

_"__You are not going anywhere!"_ shouted a voice which belonged to the Green Ninja. He looked much younger than he was now. Lloyd even wondered there is another Elina in this world.

**"****Really? You think you can beat me?"** teased the one Lloyd of the other and then the older looked at his team behind him. It reminded him for the good o' days with his friends, who now become his slaves. **"You and your pathetic and completely useless team? You got to be kidding me, boy."**

_"__You know nothing of us! You can't destroy this very land!_" yelled the younger Lloyd with anger in his voice. The older Lloyd just got tired his own stubborn voice.

**"****Get them Morro, but don't destroy them, I need them alive. Do you understand?"** asked Lloyd from his men next to him.

"Yes, master" replied Morro and he went to capture the ninjas, who stood not so far from them.

**"****And you! Tell the guys to get their asses down!"** he shouted at one of his snakes. It was just matter of some minutes that the heroes were on their knees before Lloyd.

**"****I expected more from this so called 'heroes'. But again, you are not heroes, you are just a bunch of kids in masks."** Said Lloyd while he knelt before his other self.** "You are no match for me. You are a joke…"** and with that he started pull his other self's mask who was trying to free himself from the snakes who held him tight. **"Lloyd Garmadon."**

_"__How… How do you know my name?! Tell me! If you never been here, how do you know me?!"_ yelled the other him in rage as he twisted back and forth to free himself.

**"****How do I know?"** asked the older before he started to laugh hysterically. **"Oh, you have no idea who I am, don't you? I took over 15 realm and you don't know me? But first, I have a question for you. Do you have a family?"**

_"__Yes, I have one…" _answered Lloyd surprised by the question.

**"****I have a family too. In fact I have a wife, the most beautiful angel you could ever see, and a son, he is going to be one year old in a few days. But I don't want to beat around the bush." **And with that he pulled off his hood revealing his face. **"I am Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, the fallen ninja and the destroyer of realms." **And he saw his other self's hurt face. He couldn't see it for very long because the elders arrived. (Aka Wu, Garmadon and Koko)

**"****It seems the company have arrived"** smiled Lloyd as his hands began to glow. Finally! Somebody to fight with.

"Stop right there, young man!" shouted Wu.

**"****Why? You think you can stop me, old fool?"**

"You know the answer to that. You may have killed the other me, but it doesn't guarantee that you can kill us too."

**"****Oh, so wise! I bet you read that from a very motivating book. You have no chance against me. Nobody has. But if you want to die so bad I won't protest."** Said Lloyd as he stand in a fighting position.

"Then let it be" and the fight started. The three are fought well, Koko was so close to kill the evil Lloyd. She lifted her sword and sprinted towards the unarmed Lloyd, who doesn't seemed to do anything. And in a matter of seconds a sword was stabbed in the heart, ending the whole fight.

**"****Foolish woman"** said Lloyd as he saw the face of the dying woman. He knew, he will be saved by his one and only.

"Die." That's was the only thing what Elina said before pulling out her sword from the woman, who fell down to the dirt, dead.

And then his slaves arrived with a loud thump. Lloyd was happy, because Kai, for once, did what he ask from him. The other him was crying and screaming in rage.

**"****I said that it's not wise to stand in my way, but it fell on deaf ears. I ****have**** an army! I ****have**** conquered 15 realm before this one! I ****have**** the power you will never get! But your mother was foolish enough to believe she can win. That's what caused her death. She underestimated ****me****."** Said Lloyd facing the other him proudly. The he turned to his slaves. **"Slaves! Please take these… these kids and their worthless masters out of my sight. I have no use of them any more." **

"Yes, master" said the four at once and they started to grab the new prisoners.

_"__I will kill you! I will tear you apart! And I will show you no mercy!"_ yelled the other him furious as he was dragged along with the others to the ships.

**"****Again, big words from a silly boy." **Said Lloyd as he took Elina's arm and disappeared within seconds. Than they reappeared in the deck of the main ship hand in hand. **"I'm happy that you came to save me. You surprised me, for once."**

"I would never let you die again."

**"****I know love. You know what? I tell our men to start the bombing right away and then we can spend time together."** Said the men while he played with his wife brown hair.

"But be quick about it."

**"****I will. Now, go. You don't want to see what will happen."** And he let her go to their room. **"My men! Today is the day when we are going to break the wall between our end the gods word. If we do that there will be nothing in our way to kill the gods, whose think they can control our fate!" **everyone yelled, like the true pirates (since they were all pirates). **"Start bombing! Shoot this realm to hell."**

The bombs are blew up everything from the trees to the skyscrapers. There were fire and the blood of those, who didn't want to board his ships. After five or ten minutes there were almost nothing left, but Lloyd bombed the land constant. Behind him those who had no job started to sing and play on instruments.

It was almost over. He will win and he will bring the eternal darkness with him, finishing what his father barely started. His name won't be forgotten for aeons.

Then he went back to his family and during the bombing, he played with Lucas and Elina. He was the happiest men alive. And in the morning the earth split into two and the portal to the gods opened and he went there without hesitation.

You want the end of the story, don't you? You believe that the evil Lloyd can be saved, the movie Lloyd will get his family back, and the guys won't be serving the series Lloyd forever. But you can't be more far from the truth. Lloyd got what he wanted, he destroyed us, 'the gods'. That's the end. That is the happy end. You just only have to see whose happy end is this.


End file.
